mmotakufandomcom-20200215-history
Äs Nödt
Name: Äs Nödt, Epithet "F" - "The Fear" Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Classification: Quincy, Stern Ritter "F" Age: Unknown Attack Potency: At least Multi City-Block level+ (pierced Byakuya with his thorns and blew a hole through his chest), possibly Town level via powerscaling, his attacks does not focus on destructive capacity and ignores conventional durability to an extent Range: Several meters with reishi thorns Speed: High Hypersonic Durability: Town level via powerscaling Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Class GJ+ (Pierced Byakuya's chest with his hands), possibly higher Stamina: High (could withstand being frozen to the point of "absolute zero" and managed to break through) Standard Equipment: Quincy Medallion (which can be used to steal a currently released Bankai of a Shinigami in the immediate vicinity and use the stolen Bankai's power at will) Intelligence: Shown composure and intelligence, despite the apparent sadism and hard-on for psychological monologues, in waiting for Byakuya and Renji to use their Bankai for squashing them Weaknesses: -Opponents with high levels of willpower can be capable of overcoming fear -The Fear has no effect on those who have bodies that are in a deathly state (in other words, those who are already dead should be immune to it) Powers and Abilities: -Super Strength and Speed -Flight -Can increase defensive and offensive capabilities by pumping reishi into the blood vessels -Ability to use Reiryoku and exert it as Reiatsu (used to increase the user's offensive power and defensive abilities) -Can absorb reishi (spiritual matter) from his surroundings to augment his power -Can sense beings with Reiatsu -Can fire reishi thorns -Body Hardening (via Blut Vene) -Can survive "absolute zero" temperature -Fear Induction (which could result in paralysis or even death to victims) -Mental Manipulation (Mid-level) (via The Fear) -Can enter a transformation that revitalizes his injuries and enhances his stats and abilities further (Quincy Vollständig) -Can create a dome of innumerable eyes around himself and his opponent Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Reishi Manipulation': As a Quincy, he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. '-Blut' (Blood/Blood Guise): An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities by making Reishi flow into the user's blood vessels. : ⦁'Blut Vene' (Blood Vein/Stilled Blood Guise): The defensive form of Blut, which grants the user inhuman durability, is represented by a faint pattern tracing the veins beneath the surface of their skin, which is only visible on the afflicted area when struck. Additionally, Blut Vene can be used to aid the user against critical wounds which have already been inflicted by stopping the severe loss of blood which would result from said wound. '-Spirit Weapon - Reishi Thorns': Using his abilities as a Quincy, Äs can concentrate both spirit energy and particles in order to transform them into weapons. His favored weapon manifests in the form of several luminous thorns floating in close proximity to his person, which are used to viciously impale victims and can pierce the body of a captain-class Shinigami with ease. The thorns can be fired at an enemy at high speeds. '-The Fear': The true power of Äs' thorns lies not in their offensive capability, but instead in their ability to induce limitless fear in those who are struck. When the thorns strike an object a black substance of fear begins to spread. It can even move through the objects to induce fear in a foe. Just a single wound is enough to inspire a deep-seated fear towards Äs, causing victims to doubt everything, lose control of all rational thought, and see visions of their deepest fears. While this would typically result in instantaneous death due to a person's heart being unable to bear such intense shock, an individual's experience and willpower can be used to resist this fear to an extent, though Äs is confident all would succumb to it eventually. The thorns can induce fear in their target through simply touching them, so it is not necessary for the foe to be wounded for the fear to infect them. ▪Quincy Vollständig : Tatarforas (Fear of God): Äs activates his Vollständig by rolling back his left eye, revealing a Wandenreich emblem on the inside of his eyeball. In this form, he gains a Heiligenschein in the form of a star-like Heiligenschein encircled by barbed wire, a stream of blood pouring from each eye, and a cloak with a line of stitches running down the middle. His wings are barely visible and resemble circles of barbed wire attached to his back. The cloak is very tight-fitting, revealing Äs' gaunt torso. His eyes are completely rolled up, and his forearms are covered in a black substance. : '-The Fear '(Enhanced): In this form, Äs' The Fear ability is greatly enhanced. Rather than inducing fear by grazing his opponent with his thorns, Äs simply has to be seen by his opponent in order for them to feel fear because the fear penetrates them through their optic nerve. As an extension of this, Äs can create a dome around himself and his opponent covered with innumerable eyes, preventing them from ever escaping his gaze, in order to keep them constantly feeling fear. One glance is enough to induce the limitless fear, as closing one's eyes afterwards is useless, since fear remains within one's memories and mind. : '-Transformation': At will, Äs can cause the stitching down the front of his body to burst open, exposing an immense face of his own likeness. As his body absorbs the numerous eyes created by his Fear ability, this larger version of himself tears its way out of his body and grows to massive proportions. In this form Äs' ribcage is exposed, and his lower torso consists of a tentacled mass instead of legs. His face is severely deformed, its skin sagging and his eyeballs melting out of their sockets. The tattered remains of Äs' upper body hang down from his chin. Other: Notable Victories: ''' '''Notable Losses: Uchiha Itachi (Naruto) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Bleach Category:Characters